


Twilight

by SuzukaKiddo



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Self-Harm, Sexual Abuse, Suicide Attempt
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzukaKiddo/pseuds/SuzukaKiddo
Summary: twi·light/ˈtwī-ˌlīt/(n.) an intermediate state that is not clearly defined｡:°ஐMatahari tenggelam, lagi.Entah sudah berapa banyak usaha kukerahkan untuk menyudahi kisah tragis yang tak berkesudahan ini, namun di suatu titik tertentu kutemukan kamu, yang samanya hancur diterpa senja.Bolehkah kujadikan kamu alasan satu-satunya menghembuskan napas hingga tetesan terakhir darah menggelap dan lenyap digerogoti kelelawar malam?｡:°ஐNamanya Kim Youngjo, dan dia pertama kali mencoba bunuh diri pada usia 14 tahun.Namanya Yeo Hwanwoong, satu-satunya cahaya bagi Youngjo, sampai-sampai dia sanggup menutupi depresi kronisnya dan "berakting" jadi "konselor" Hwanwoong, namun Hwanwoong hanya menganggapnya sebagai bayangan kala senja menyapa.Atau setidaknya itu menurut Youngjo.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong, Lee Keonhee/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue: Suicide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (PERINGATAN: Memuat deskripsi percobaan bunuh diri. Harap dibaca dengan bijak.)

Melihat entitas mati membuatku semakin sadar betapa inginnya aku pergi dari dunia ini.

Aku tidak begitu asing dengan kematian, sebenarnya. Aku pernah secara tidak resmi memelihara seekor kucing kampung, setiap hari kuberi makan dengan rajin sampai akhirnya ia sering datang kemari. Kucingnya lucu sekali, walau ibuku bilang jangan sering-sering main dengannya karena bakal bawa sial (warna bulunya hitam, omong-omong. Memang erat dengan kesialan, namun sebetulnya juga dibilang sebagai lambang keberuntungan di belahan dunia lain, _'kan_?). Alih-alih takut akan berpisah di kemudian hari, aku sengaja tidak memberinya nama.

Dan dugaanku benar. Tiba hari ketika aku melihatnya tewas terkapar di jalan raya. Entah siapa yang telah menabraknya hingga ia berakhir tragis seperti itu, aku mengutuknya tidak hidup sejahtera. Melayangkan nyawa seekor kucing tanpa setidaknya meletakkannya di tempat yang lebih layak dilihat ketimbang dibiarkan tergeletak di tengah jalan merupakan perbuatan keji.

Itu baru contoh kecil. Contoh yang paling menyesakkan bagi kami selaku keluarga utuh adalah kehilangan sosok anak, juga kakak bagiku.

Kim Jinae terbaring pulas di peti peristirahatan terakhirnya. Begitu cantik bersandang gaun putih suci, kedua tangan terletak nyaman nan aman di atas perut. Tidak lupa dekorasi bunga mawar dan lili putih, _plus_ ukiran nama Kakak dalam aksara Hangul membuat kami sekeluarga sadar bahwa kami telah kehilangan mutiara keluarga Kim. Sosok yang cerdas, berwawasan tinggi, sikap tegas dan berjiwa pemimpin milik Jinae- _eonnie_ sudah terbang mengunjungi surga.

Berat bagi Ayah. Berat juga bagi Ibu. Apalagi aku. Aku hanyalah adik kecil yang baru lulus sekolah dasar dan belum tahu apa-apa tentang blantika kejam beringas.

Sejak awal sekali, hikayatku bagai balada sarat nelangsa.

* * *

Pertama kalinya aku mencoba untuk mengakhiri hidupku adalah ketika aku masih tercatat sebagai siswa sekolah menengah pertama yang biasa-biasa saja.

Orang tuaku mengira aku kecelakaan biasa— _heck_ , banyak yang mengira aku hanya kecelakaan biasa. Sesederhana aku menyeberang jalan tanpa melepas _earphone_ ku yang tengah menyetel lagu _rock_ dan ujungnya sudah bisa kalian prediksi: aku ditabrak mobil. Tubuhku terhempas sejauh dua meter dari lokasi kejadian, kaki dan tanganku patah, belum lagi punggungku cedera dan butuh direhabilitasi. Tapi sebetulnya tidak parah-parah amat untuk sampai bisa dibilang percobaan bunuh diri karena pada akhirnya aku masih hidup sampai detik ini.

Seolah tidak puas, berakhirlah aku di sini, dengan kruk aku berusaha sekuat tenaga agar aku bisa sampai di atap rumah sakit sekarang ini. Ideku kali ini _nggak_ begitu bisa dibilang kreatif sebetulnya, tapi memangnya kamu akan ditanya oleh iblis yang menjaga neraka "bagaimana caramu bunuh diri?" dan kamu akan berakhir di dalam neraka tingkat apalah itu berdasarkan originalitas dalam membinasakan hidupmu sendiri? Kayaknya _nggak_ , _deh_ . Dan oke, pikiranku terlalu muluk-muluk. Memang suka aneh aku ini. Pantas saja aku _nggak_ punya teman.

 _Nggak_ , _nggak_ sesederhana aku mau mati karena aku _nggak_ punya teman. Aku _nggak_ sepeduli itu dengan eksistensi orang lain yang perlu mengaku sebagai orang yang dekat denganku. Walau memang pada dasarnya aku tidak pernah memilikinya sejak awal hingga kini, _sih_ , jadi aku _nggak_ bisa komentar apa-apa. Entahlah, bersosialisasi sesungguhnya membuat energiku terkuras habis sehingga kuputuskan untuk tidak terlalu sering berinteraksi dengan orang-orang di lingkungan sekitar. Tentu saja, keputusan sepihak tersebut menjengkelkan bagi orang tuaku hingga aku sering dinasehati berkatnya.

Namun aku tidak peduli. Yang bertengger di otakku sekarang hanyalah satu: aku ingin mati.

Jatuhkan kruk ini, lalu kamu akan ikut jatuh.

Sesederhana itu, _'kan_? Lantas cepatlah!

... lalu mengapa tangan kiriku tidak bergerak dan melepas genggaman pada kruknya?

Mengapa genggamannya malah jadi semakin keras?

"Oi!"

Hah?

Derap langkah cepat-cepat yang semakin lama semakin kencang. Semuanya berlangsung sangat cepat.

Sekejap kedipan mata ragaku terhempas secara tak terhormat ke permukaan lantai. Aku jatuh di pangkuan seseorang yang tengah terengah-engah, hasil dari usahanya berlari secepat kilat hingga berhasil menangkapku yang nyaris melepas krukku yang kini sepertinya sudah tiba di dasar tanah yang mana asal peluncurannya dari atap gedung delapan lantai ini.

Mendongak ke atas, menemukan sosok laki-laki yang tampaknya seumuranku berambut pirang pucat dan mata sipit sempit sampai aku nyaris tak dapat melihat bola matanya. Masih mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya agar kandungan oksigen di dalam tubuhnya cukup baginya untuk kembali padaku, lalu akhirnya meluncurkan satu kalimat tanya.

"Kita ke kantin, _yuk_?"

Awalan yang aneh bagiku untuk mengajak bicara seseorang yang hampir saja berhasil bunuh diri.

Namun aku menyanggupinya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halo, datanglah versi bersambung dari Twilight! Semoga kalian suka, hehehe. Twilight akan lebih cepat _update_ secara aku sudah mencicilnya sejak bulan Juni walau belum kulanjutkan lagi, aku sedang _writer's block_ , huhuhu. _But either_ Twilight or Verboten, _I'll complete it someday_. Sebetulnya belakangan ini ada proyek Fantasy!AU ONEUS yang sedang sangat sering kubayangkan, namun tunggulah nanti. Wkwkwk. Yang pasti, nikmatilah hancurnya Youngjo dengan distimia di sini, oke? Terima kasih!


	2. Ballad One: Lee Seoho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (PERINGATAN: Memuat deskripsi percobaan bunuh diri. Harap dibaca dengan bijak.)

Kantin rumah sakit ini tidak menyediakan makanan yang aneh-aneh.

Cowok pirang ini memesan secangkir teh kamomil dan semangkuk ukuran sedang _bibimbap_ . Ingin pesan _jjajangmyeon_ , tapi nanti aku pasti diomeli dokter dan suster yang menanganiku, jadi lebih baik aku pesan sup rumput laut isi tahu dan teh hijau saja. Kami masih diam-diaman, fokus dengan santapan masing-masing. Mengunyah sayur-mayur yang ada di dalam mangkuknya, cowok ini tiba-tiba membuka konversasi.

"Aku boleh tanya sesuatu?"

Mengernyitkan alis. "Apa?"

"Kamu _ngapain_?"

Oke... memang akan tiba saatnya dia bertanya begini. Namun aku cukup kaget dia menanyakannya dengan dua kata yang, oke, memang membentuk kalimat tanya yang efektif, tapi apakah itu tidak terlalu ringkas secara faktanya bahkan kami belum saling tahu nama? Tapi _nggak_ apa-apa, _sih_ , aku _nggak_ terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Hanya terdengar lucu saja, dan bukannya sudah cukup jelas, ya?

"Bunuh diri?" Terdengar santai sekali keluar dari mulutku yang baru selesai mengunyah tahu. Harusnya ada rasa segan atau _nggak_ nyaman terlintas dalam benakku _ngomongin_ hal begini, tapi nyatanya _nggak_ ada sama sekali. Rasanya biasa saja. Hampa. Memangnya aku harus jawab apa lagi? Jujur tidak jujur _nggak_ akan ada bedanya. "Aku pikir itu sudah cukup jelas?"

"... oke," sambil mengaduk-aduk teh kamomilnya, "lalu setelah ini kamu mau _ngapain_?"

Mengejap-ngejapkan mata.

Dia _nggak_ tanya kenapa?

Kenapa?

"Ya... menjalani hidupku seperti biasanya lagi," aku menimbang-nimbang, "lalu akan berencana bunuh diri lagi seperti tadi, entah bagaimana caranya." Menutup dengan lengkungan tipis, miris.

"Kalau misalnya aku akan menghentikanmu lagi?"

Kali ini mengernyitkan dahi. Apa-apaan dia?

Andaian yang disampaikannya itu kelewat berani diloloskan dari mulut seorang _stranger_ yang jelasnya "masih" berstatus anonim di dalam duniaku. Belum ada foto bertuliskan namanya berjejer bersama orang-orang lain yang sudah kuketahui identitasnya di dalam otakku. Lantas kenapa bisa-bisanya dia bilang dia akan menghentikanku "lagi"? Dia pikir dia siapa?

... tapi bukan berarti juga aku _nggak_ mau dia masuk ke dalam blantika sarat derita ini, _sih_ . Sudah kubilang di atas, _'kan_ ? Aku _nggak_ peduli-peduli amat dengan eksistensi orang lain di dalam hidupku, jadi kalau dia memang berkehendak, silakan saja. Hanya saja, memangnya dia mau?

... tumben sekali aku kelewat _pede_.

Entahlah. Ada yang "lain" dari pirang tengik ini. Ada sesuatu yang "klik".

"Memangnya akan berhasil?" tantangku.

"Kalau misalnya berhasil?" tantangnya balik.

Oke, anak ini kelewat menarik.

"... ya, akan kembali hidup seperti biasa lagi, lalu berencana akan bunuh diri lagi. Lingkaran setan," tertawa miris sebagai penutup. Gampang sekali aku melucu dengan semua ketidakwajaran ini, bukankah begitu? Harusnya aku jadi pelawak saja. Pelawak yang acap kali memproduksi humor gelap sampai-sampai para penonton geleng-geleng kepala sebab pelawak satu ini _nggak_ kenal kata terang dalam hidupnya.

Terdiam sesaat. "Kalau kamu butuh seseorang untuk mendistraksimu," memandangku lekat-lekat, disampaikan dengan nada seserius guru Matematikaku kala mengajar, "panggil saja aku."

Merengut.

"Kamu mau jadi konselorku?"

Diam lagi. "... aku tidak merasa aku pantas disebut sebagai seorang konselor. Aku masih kelas 2 SMP," sama. Benar, dia seumuran denganku. "Aku hanya ingin melakukan apa yang bisa kulakukan. Apabila aku tidak mampu lagi menanganimu, aku hanya tinggal akan menyeretmu ke psikolog."

Mendengus. "Psikolog?" Nada meremehkan. "Uangnya dari mana?"

Mengajukan hipotesis. "Orang tuamu tidak tahu apa-apa soal kamu, ya?"

"Menurutmu?" Malah bertanya balik, pongah pula. Pasti dia kesal. Namun nyatanya tidak sama sekali. Dia malah menghela napas dalam-dalam, terlihat berpikir keras mengenai solusi yang bisa jadi dapat dilakukan oleh murid kelas 2 SMP dalam menangani gangguan jiwa. _Nggak_ tahu, _sih_ , aku betulan sakit jiwa atau _nggak_ , tapi aku yakin sekali aku _nggak_ wajar. Mencoba mati saja sudah _nggak_ wajar.

"Paling mungkin menyisihkan uang jajan," gumamnya, "sebulan sekali cukup, _nggak_?"

Memilin bibir. " _Nggak_ yakin. Aku butuh satu atau dua minggu sekali kayaknya."

Menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang entah gatal atau tidak. "Ya... daripada tidak ada? Lagipula ada aku yang dapat mendengarkanmu selama kamu belum konsultasi ke psikolog."

"Lagipula ada aku yang dapat mendengarkanmu"?

Anak ini... sungguhan?

Tidak bisa dipercaya. Atas dasar apa?

"Kamu serius?" Melempar kecurigaan.

"Aku kurang serius apa setelah menolongmu yang hampir loncat begitu?" Balasannya disampaikan dengan nada sedatar ekspresinya yang _nggak_ ada basa-basinya sama sekali, tapi tidak apa-apa. _For some reasons_ , aku lebih suka yang begini.

Apa ini maksudnya ada yang "klik" di dalam dirinya yang membuatku agaknya yakin dia akan tahan berkawan denganku?

"Siapa namamu?" Cepat bertanya. "Sekalian nomor teleponmu." Tidak kalah cepat menyerahkan selembar tisu untuk ditulisi nomor teleponnya. _Nggak_ ada kertas, tisu pun jadi. Semoga pirang tengik ini bawa pulpen.

"Seoho. Lee Seoho." Beruntung, orang ini—Seoho—bawa pulpen. Sambil menulis nomor teleponnya di atas tisu, dia balas bertanya, "kamu?"

"Youngjo. Kim Youngjo." Mengulurkan tangan dengan dua tujuan: berjabat tangan sekaligus meminta balik tisu bertuliskan nomor telepon si pirang tengik yang _nggak_ bisa kupahami apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam otaknya satu ini. Anak ini... benar-benar di luar prediksi. "Salam kenal, Seoho."

Ya, namaku Kim Youngjo, dan aku pertama kali mencoba untuk bunuh diri saat umurku empat belas tahun.

* * *

Sejak aku keluar dari rumah sakit, aku tidak berkontak dengan si pirang tengik satu itu lagi.

Dia bilang, ayahnya dokter umum di situ, jadi dia sering datang untuk membawakan bekal buatan istrinya yang masih hangat (alih-alih dibawa dari pagi jadinya tidak segar lagi). Istri yang baik nian, bukankah begitu? _Well_ , _nggak_ bilang orang tuaku punya hubungan yang tidak baik makanya aku jadi sinis begini, namun sejak Kakak pergi untuk selama-lamanya, tiada kehangatan lagi di antara kami. Baik Ayah maupun Ibu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, berupaya menumpas kesedihan yang amat dalam sebab ditinggal putri tersayangnya, namun lupakah bahwa aku adalah putra mereka? Jangankan kotak bekal untuk Ayah, masing-masing lebih memilih makan di luar. Makan malam pun terpisah-pisah—Ayah di ruang keluarga, Ibu di meja makan—malah aku jarang makan malam. _Nggak_ tahan, serius.

Kembali lagi ke Seoho, jadilah aku _nggak_ makan _bareng_ lagi dengannya—dia selalu sempatkan diri untuk menjengukku kala jam makan siang lalu kami akan makan bersama. Cukup banyak yang kami obrolkan, salah satunya _game_ . Ternyata dia _gamers_ . Ini semakin menarik karena aku juga lumayan sering main _game_.

Sebetulnya sederhana saja—aku tinggal meneleponnya dan bilang "ini Youngjo"—namun sampai detik ini, aku tidak melakukannya.

Padahal situasiku saat ini sedang siaga tiga.

Aku ingin mati.

Berhenti di atas jembatan penyeberangan jalan raya, memandangi satu per satu mobil dan truk yang berlalu-lalang dengan kecepatan beragam di jalan protokol yang selalu ramai ini. Lampu depan dan belakangnya menyala, yang depan kuning atau putih dan yang belakang biasanya merah (ada saja yang _ngide_ menggantinya dengan warna biru atau malah berganti-ganti setiap lima detik dengan tujuh warna pelangi secara berurutan. _Nggak_ ada yang begitu kutangkap dengan mataku sekarang, _sih_ ). Tangkap pula orang-orang menggunakan trotoar pinggir jalan, ada yang sambil membawa _odeng_ atau _tteobokki_ , ada juga yang hanya mengantongi kedua tangannya di dalam saku jaket atau celana, ada juga yang sambil mengobrol dengan entah siapanya via ponsel. Banyak yang bisa kulihat, banyak yang bisa kuproses.

Semuanya sedang menjalani hidup, namun aku di sini malah berencana ingin memberhentikan hidupku.

Lucu, bukan?

Rasanya akan memuaskan sekali jika aku jatuh dari sini dan, misalnya, menghantam bus atau truk. Lalu tubuhku akan hancur terkoyak dilindas ban, atau bisa saja terlempar sejauh beberapa meter hingga menabrak sesuatu yang entah apa—misalnya mesin minuman otomatis—dengan kecepatan tinggi sehingga ragaku akan remuk sana-sini. Intinya sampai aku tidak bernyawa lagi. Sampai aku bisa melayang ke neraka (karena notabenenya _nggak_ ada orang yang bunuh diri masuk surga, namun jujur aku tidak begitu mempercayainya. _Well_ , sekalipun itu benar aku _nggak_ setakut itu, _sih_ ). Kayaknya bakal seru _banget_ kayak di film-film _thriller_.

Aku _nggak_ mau pulang. Aku bakal pulang, _kok_ , namun sudah menjadi mayat. Mungkin setelah itu Ayah dan Ibu akan peduli lagi padaku. _Nggak_ , aku bukan mau mati gara-gara kondisi keluargaku. Salah satunya memang itu, namun alasan konkretnya bukan itu. Aku ingin mati karena aku sudah terlampau lelah dengan diriku sendiri. Aku benci diriku.

Sungguh, aku ingin raga dan seisi organ di dalam tubuh ini tercecer ke mana-mana dan jadi tidak utuh lagi. Tangan putus, usus _goleran_ dengan nyamannya di jalanan, tampaknya seru. Biarlah mereka memekik kencang-kencang umpama melihat setan, meraung-raung sarat penyesalan atas kepergianku yang kelewat tiba-tiba nan tragis di luar aba-aba mereka.

 _Toh_ , sejak awal, aku juga sudah gemar merusak tubuhku sendiri. Apa salah jika aku ingin raga ini jauh lebih hancur daripada sekarang?

Beritahu aku cara untuk tidak menderita selain mati.

Ayolah, Kim Youngjo. Tinggal satu langkah lagi dan kamu akan bebas.

Loncat saja dari sini!

... seandainya saja segampang itu.

Lho, memang gampang, _'kan_?

Lantas mengapa kamu masih enggan melayangkan kakimu di tengah-tengah langit?

_"Kalau kamu butuh seseorang untuk mendistraksimu, panggil saja aku."_

Terbelalak lebar. Langsung menerawang ke sekeliling.

Tidak ada dia.

Tidak ada Lee Seoho.

Ah, aku hanya ingat penawarannya yang entah menjanjikan atau tidak waktu itu. Sudah kubilang, _'kan_ , sebenarnya gampang-gampang saja. Tinggal hubungi dia dan semuanya akan teratasi... untuk sementara waktu.

Aku masih menyimpan tisunya di dalam kantong jaketku, omong-omong. Sungguh, sebenarnya tidak sesulit itu, _'kan_?

... Youngjo, kamu idiot.

Sadar tidak sadar kurogoh ponsel yang tengah bersarang dalam kantong celanaku, tekan tombol demi tombol dalam rangka menghubungi pemilik nomor telepon yang tertulis di tisu kantin rumah sakit.

Bunyi tut panjang tiga kali...

_"Halo?"_

Oh, tidak.

"Seoho," memanggil dengan suara pelan—lebih mirip lirih ketimbang kata, "ini Youngjo."

 _"Oh."_ Dapat kubayangkan bibirnya membentuk lingkaran mungil. _"Kau oke?"_

Sepertinya dia memang orang yang demikian ringkas.

"Tidak oke." Menjawab jujur. "Aku ingin mati. Meloncat dari jembatan penyeberangan."

Terdiam sebentar. _"Aku sedang les..."_ Terdeteksi sedikit penyesalan dan sumpah serapah dalam hati dari nadanya. Bahkan sepintas aku mendengar bisikan "anjing". _"Sebentar lagi selesai,_ sih. _Kamu mau menunggu—oh, tidak. Kamu ke sini. Lalu kita makan malam."_

Ikutan diam.

 _"... itupun kalau kamu mau,"_ ditambah.

"Di mana?" tanyaku cepat, enggan basa-basi lagi. "Di mana tempat lesmu?"

* * *

Satu _galbitang_ beserta nasi dan _kimchi_ dan satu _sundubu jigae plus_ nasi dan _kimchi_ hadir sebagai teman bicara kami. Seperti dulu— _nggak_ dulu juga, _sih_ . Baru satu minggu setelah aku keluar dari rumah sakit, _kok_ —selalu kami sempatkan untuk konsentrasi menyantap menu masing-masing terlebih dahulu, barulah angkat topik apapun itu. Namun kali ini jelas-jelas dia mengajakku makan malam—dia yang bayar, katanya—sebagai manifestasi dari ketidaksetujuannya atas niatku bunuh diri barusan, jadi pasti topik pembicaraan kami kali ini _nggak_ akan jauh dari situ.

"Benar, _'kan_ , kataku," bukanya sambil tersenyum bangga, "aku berhasil mencegahmu."

Mendengus. "Kenapa?"

Mengernyitkan alis. "Apanya?"

"Kenapa kamu mau menolongku?" Melempar pertanyaan yang selama ini bersarang di dalam benakku. Semua ini _nggak_ masuk akal. Oke, Seoho memang bukan _stranger_ berstatus anonim lagi di mataku—sudah ada foto wajahnya dengan aksara Hangul Lee Seoho turut berderet bersama orang-orang lain yang juga kukenal selama empat belas tahun aku hidup—namun rasanya tiga minggu terlalu cepat untuknya secara cuma-cuma menolong manusia yang _nggak_ menghargai hidupnya sendiri kayak aku begini. Memangnya apa keuntungan yang bisa diperolehnya dengan berkawan denganku?

" _Well_ ," menyeruput es jeruknya, "bukannya sudah wajar kalau kamu kesulitan makanya kutolong?"

Jangan _ngomong_.

"Bukan alasan saintis begitu," tidak puas dengan jawaban yang diungkapkannya. "Sesuatu yang lebih... emosional. Mengapa kamu mau berteman denganku? Memangnya apa untungnya berteman denganku?" Menerawang sekeliling. "Apa yang kamu rasakan setiap mengobrol denganku yang _nggak_ ada semangat hidup begini?"

Seoho bengong. Terlihat menimbang-nimbang.

"... aku mau berteman denganmu karena aku memang mau berteman denganmu," jawabannya kelewat sederhana. Aku tidak puas. " _Nggak_ _ngerti_ juga, _sih_. Aku _nggak_ pernah merasa aku mau cari untung seperti yang kamu katakan itu—aku hanya mau saja. Aku... senang melakukannya." Senang? Mustahil. Mengapa? "Mungkin kamu _mikir_ ini agak muluk-muluk, tapi betulan, _deh_. Aku hanya merasa ada yang 'pas'. Ada yang cocok. Dan walau aku belum tahu banyak soal kamu, aku mau menolongmu sebisaku."

Ada yang "pas". Begitupun aku merasa ada yang "klik" di antara aku dan dia. Apa ini yang namanya permainan sang takdir?

"Kamu memang _nggak_ punya semangat hidup, tapi kamu asyik diajak _ngobrol_ ," lanjutnya, "kamu _nggak_ menyadarinya saja. Sebetulnya kamu punya potensi untuk punya banyak teman, _lho_ ." Wah, ini _ngada-ngada_ . _Nggak_ mungkin. "Aku _nggak_ tahu kenapa kamu begitu negativistik memandang dirimu sendiri, tapi sungguh, Youngjo. Walau tahu _nggak_ tahu _nggak_ akan ngubah apa-apa, aku mau-mau saja, _kok_ , tahu." Menyeringai lebar, terlihat puas dengan pemaparannya. Meninggalkanku terperangah sendiri berkatnya yang mendongkrak reputasiku di mata diriku sendiri.

Ya... aku memang belum cerita banyak tentangku ke Seoho. Entahlah. Dia terlihat seperti tidak mau tahu dari lagaknya yang cuek setengah mati itu. Tapi tadi dia bilang dia mau tahu...

"... jujur, aku _nggak_ tahu awalnya sejak kapan," membuka pemaparan yang nampaknya akan panjang dikali lebar sama dengan luas. Eksplanasi tentang apa yang selama ini kualami, kurasakan, kubenci. "Namun aku memang... selalu merasa aku _nggak_ punya semangat yang cukup untuk menjalani hidup."

Didengarkan secara saksama.

"Kayak... sesederhana aku sulit bahagia," melempar sebuah contoh yang mudah. "Anak-anak akan langsung senang apabila dihadapkan dengan cewek cantik, atau mungkin yang lebih umum nilai bagus, atau mainan baru, atau punya energi yang besar untuk bermain bersama sesama, namun aku sedikit pun tidak begitu." Menerawang ke bawah, melihat jemari yang saling bertaut. "Mungkin terlihat seperti aku _introvert_ atau _gay_ , namun _nggak_ sesederhana itu. Yang jadi masalah bukan minatnya. Energinya yang _nggak_ ada."

"... oke," Seoho mengangguk. "Ada lagi?"

"Jadinya aku _nggak_ bisa mengerjakan tugas dengan sebaik-baiknya dan sebenar-benarnya karena aku _nggak_ punya energi yang cukup untuk melakukannya. Oke, terdengar seperti malas, tapi bukan malas. Aku mau mengerjakannya. Aku benar-benar mau. Tapi setidak ada tenaga itu," situasi yang sering kuhadapi kuceritakan, "akibatnya, aku sering dicap 'malas', 'tidak bisa diandalkan', 'main tinggal'—banyak, yang pasti reputasiku buruk di sekolah. Bahkan nilai-nilaiku _nggak_ sebagus itu karena aku mudah sekali kehilangan tenaga untuk belajar."

"Itu... terdengar buruk." Menunjukkan ekspresi yang biasa orang sebut iba. "Lalu?"

" _Nggak_ tahu. Aku capek begini terus. _Nggak_ punya semangat. Negativistik. Pesimistik. _Nggak_ ada hasrat untuk melanjutkan hidup. _Nggak_ punya alasan untuk bertahan," menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Aku benci, benci, benci, bencibencibenci—"

Tersentak kaget.

Tangan Seoho mendarat di atas tanganku yang mengepal kencang-kencang. Gemetar.

Aku hanya bisa benar-benar marah pada diriku sendiri. Aku tidak pernah berlama-lama marah pada orang lain kecuali pada diriku sendiri. Sebenci itu aku dengan diriku yang _nggak_ bisa apa-apa kayak begini. _Nggak_ ada gunanya. Lebih baik lenyap tak bersisa jadi arang. Seharusnya aku bakar diri saja.

"Youngjo," panggil Seoho tiba-tiba. Tersentak kaget berkatnya.

"Apa?"

"Terima kasih."

Bengong untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Atas?" Mengernyitkan alis.

"Menceritakan semua hal tadi padaku. Aku memang _nggak_ tahu aku bisa bantu apa selain turut menyisihkan uang jajanku agar kamu bisa ke psikolog, tapi serius..." Terputus sesaat. Aku menunggu. "... tetaplah hidup. Atau aku akan menangisimu seumur-umur."

Terbelalak lebar. "Atau aku akan menangisimu seumur-umur"?

"... kamu serius?" Memastikan.

"Aku kurang serius apa, _sih_ , Youngjo? Aku, _'kan_ , temanmu," yakinnya. "Kita memang belum dekat, tapi kita akan dekat seiring berjalannya waktu, _'kan_?"

Ya, hubungan kami memang sesederhana itu.

Hanya sekadar berbincang, menolong, dan berikrar bahwa aku tidak akan mati bunuh diri atau sesuai katanya, dia akan menangisiku seumur-umur.

"... terima kasih."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya! Ketemulah Youngjo dengan Seoho! Hohoho. Hwanwoong kapan? Sabar, eh. Wkwkwk. Youngjo masih SMP, nih. Ketemu Hwanwoong pas kuliah. Ditunggu selalu, oke?
> 
>  _Anyway_ , aku suka sekali interaksi Youngjo (INFJ) dan Seoho (INTP) di sini. Mirip aku dan pacarku. Hihihi.


	3. Ballad Two: Warrior's Descendant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (PERINGATAN: Memuat deskripsi _bullying_ secara eksplisit. Harap dibaca dengan sangat bijak.)

Aku tidak heran apabila Seoho yang diterima di sekolah menengah atas yang bergengsi dan berstatus tinggi di mata kalangan ini. Dia memang pintar, ditambah lagi keluarganya cukup kaya untuk membiayainya les di tempat bimbingan belajar yang terjamin kualitasnya. Justru, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka aku akan lolos seleksi masuk ke sekolah ini dan otomatis jadi satu sekolah dengan Seoho.

Akibat rezeki tak terduga tersebut, Ayah dan Ibu langsung menghadiahiku apresiasi dan kasih sayang yang dulunya mereka berikan untuk Kakak. Iya, Kakak memang sangat pintar dan tidak dapat diragukan wawasannya, namun mengapa baru sekarang orang tuaku mau memperlakukanku sebagaimana seharusnya mereka memperlakukan anak? Apa karena aku tidak secerdas Jinae- _ eonnie _ ? Apa karena aku tidak seterbuka Jinae- _ eonnie _ ? Mereka tidak pernah secara langsung membanding-bandingkanku dengan Kakak, namun dari perlakuan yang kudapatkan selama ini nampaknya semuanya sudah jelas,  _ 'kan _ ?

Mereka janji akan memberikanku fasilitas yang kudambakan, selama itu untuk keperluan mengemban ilmu. Ya,  _ nggak _ apa-apa,  _ sih _ , aku juga selama ini main  _ game _ dengan cara membajak,  _ kok _ . Setidaknya aku cukup lihai dalam bidang ini sejak awal ( _ nggak _ heran cowok punya kapabilitas jadi  _ hacker _ ,  _ 'kan _ ? Pasti kamu juga pernah begini pada masanya.  _ Nggak _ tahu kalau cewek), namun sejak berkawan dengan Seoho jadinya aku sering minta  _ game _ yang gagal kubajak. Dia lebih cerdik daripada aku dalam urusan ini,  _ nggak _ tahu berbekal uang ayahnya atau memang sungguhan dia  _ hacker _ kelas kakap.

Kembali lagi ke masuk SMA. Inilah hari pertamaku di SMA Yungsan.

Sayang aku dan Seoho beda jurusan—aku IPS, dia IPA.  _ Nggak _ salah aku menyamakannya dengan guru Matematikaku, dia memang suka Matematika—jadi sekarang aku sendirian.  _ Nggak _ ada teman sama sekali dan aku bingung harus bagaimana. Jadilah aku bagai anak kambing tersasar di ladang rumput yang bukan merupakan teritorialnya.

Memang dasarnya anak-anak yang masuk sekolah ini berasal dari golongan menengah ke atas semua atau bagaimana, ya? Aku  _ nggak _ nyaman. Tasnya bagus-bagus semua, mengilap dan sekilas aku melihat salah satu merek tas termahal di negeri gingseng ini. Walau  _ nggak _ ada cewek di sekolah ini, mereka semua tampil memesona, memikat, dan rapi, seolah-olah sengaja siap-siap lebih awal agar tinggal langsung menjemput pacarnya yang bisa jadi ada di sekolah lain (padahal kalau menunggu jam pulang yang ada dandanan mereka semua sudah bercampur keringat dan debu).

Sedangkan aku? Rambut hitam legam ikal yang belum dipotong rapi dan tas biru tua kusam yang belum kucuci sejak terakhir kali aku pakai waktu ujian nasional kemarin.  _ Nggak _ lucu  _ banget _ , sumpah.

_ Tuh _ ,  _ 'kan _ ? Baru saja  _ mikir _ begini semua orang betul-betul melihat ke arahku, seolah-olah aku itik hitam yang entah bagaimana dan mengapa bisa lahir ke dunia padahal saudara-saudaranya berbulu putih semua.

Apa salahku?

Apakah aku terlihat begitu mencolok?

"Hei, bocah tengik!"

Hah?

"Kamu dengar,  _ nggak _ ,  _ sih _ ?!"

Tiba-tiba didorong sekencang mungkin hingga ragaku mendarat secara tak terhormat ke permukaan aspal.

" _ Aww _ !"

" _ Aww _ ,  _ aww _ ! Kalau senior  _ ngomong _ itu didengar! Bukannya malah melamun kayak orang dungu!"

Oh, astaga. Baru paham sekarang. Ya, kami sedang menjalani hari pertama masa orientasi siswa dan kami sekarang sedang berbaris sesuai kelas kami masing-masing, mendengarkan sambutan dan komando dari ketua OSIS, Moon Changui. Aku tidak tahu yang baru saja mendorongku siapa, namun dari perangainya sudah pasti dia kakak kelas dan kemungkinan besar anggota OSIS.

"Ma–maaf," hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan dalam situasi seperti ini. Memangnya aku bisa apa lagi? Memang salah,  _ kok _ , aku tidak menyimak jalannya acara dengan baik dan malah menerawang sekitar.

"Berdiri!"

Kuturuti secara sukarela.

"Siapa namamu?!"

_ Bisakah  _ hyung _ bicara dengan nada yang enak didengar?  _ Ingin kusergah balik begitu, namun yang ada malah memperkeruh atmosfer. Begini saja sudah memalukan. Apa Seoho bisa melihat dari sini, ya, bahwa yang sedang diomeli kakak kelas saat ini adalah teman dekatnya? Itupun kalau dia masih mau berkawan dengan siswa yang dengan oh- _ so _ -bodohnya menghancurkan acara yang semestinya dilalui dengan lancar dan khidmat seperti ini,  _ sih _ .

"Na–namaku K–Kim Young—"

"JAWAB YANG KERAS!"

Ah, gawat. Aku  _ nggak _ bisa begini.

"LANJUTKAN! SIAPA NAMAMU?!"

Oh, tidak.

_ Nggak _ .  _ Nggak _ bisa.

Jeritan orang-orang di sekitar serentak berdengung di dalam telinga ketika tubuhku tremor kencang hingga akhirnya aku jatuh sadar tak sadar ke permukaan aspal.

* * *

"Kakak kelas brengsek."

Meloloskan umpatan yang tentu saja akan membuatnya dalam posisi bahaya apabila kakak kelas yang tadi sampai mendengarnya. Namun tampaknya Seoho tidak peduli-peduli amat soal reputasinya. Sejak awal dia memang orang yang cuek dan tidak pernah ambil pusing dengan bagaimanapun orang-orang menilainya, jadi kuasumsikan dia  _ nggak _ akan peduli kalau sampai dia akan dimusuhi anak-anak OSIS—atau malah seantero sekolah, kalau memang sebagian besar anak takut dengan betapa berpengaruhnya anak-anak OSIS itu—hanya gara-gara membelaku.

Dan berdasarkan asumsi tersebut, kesimpulannya Seoho tidak akan meninggalkanku. Tapi aku  _ nggak _ bisa menjamin apa-apa,  _ sih _ . Seoho punya otonomi dirinya sendiri dan dia  _ nggak _ begitu suka dikekang—makanya dia tetap  _ ngotot _ main game sambil belajar. Memang pintar,  _ sih _ , dia, jadi wajar saja dibiarkan—jadi aku  _ nggak _ ada hak untuk mengekangnya mencari teman selain aku yang sudah dicap jelek ini.

"Kamu oke sekarang?"

Pertanyaan biasa. "Lumayan. Maaf, Seoho. Kamu jadi  _ nggak _ masuk kelas pertama."

"Ya, ampun, memangnya kelas pertama bakal  _ ngapain _ ,  _ sih _ ? Paling masih pengenalan, pemilihan ketua kelas dan wakilnya, kalau rajin sedikit sekretaris dan bendaharanya...  _ nggak _ ada yang penting!" Seoho  _ nggak _ salah,  _ sih _ . Tapi siapa tahu dia mau jadi ketua atau wakil—kayaknya  _ nggak _ ,  _ sih _ , mengingat dia  _ nggak _ suka terkekang suatu kewajiban yang  _ nggak _ berdasar-dasar amat. Ikut lomba atau ekstrakurikuler mungkin akan terdengar lebih berbobot baginya. "Kamu lebih penting, tahu."

"Kamu lebih penting"?

"Kamu masih mau berteman denganku?" Melempar keraguan.

"Ya, iyalah!" Jawaban yang sangat cepat. "Memangnya kenapa aku harus  _ nggak _ mau berteman denganmu lagi?!"

"Ya..." melihat sekeliling sebelum kembali memandang mata lawan bicara, "kukira kamu  _ nggak _ mau berteman dengan orang yang baru saja mengacaukan hari pertama masa orientasi siswa dan dicap buruk satu sekolah."

"Siapa bilang?!" Cemberut. "Kamu kawan terbaikku.  _ Nggak _ mungkin aku  _ ninggalin _ kamu cuma gara-gara itu!"

Nyengir kuda. "Bodoh."

"Enak saja. Aku pintar, tahu."

Lalu tertawa bersama di dalam ruang UKS yang hanya ada kami berdua saja.

Seoho memang kawan terbaikku. Dan fakta itu tidak akan pernah berubah sampai kapanpun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Singkat, ya? Ya, maaf, deh. Cuma kesampaian segini doang untuk _ballad_ ini. Namun selanjutnya akan panjang lagi, kok.


End file.
